Serena (Flower-Verse)
'''Princess Serenity "Serena" '''is a character who appears in FlowerOfTheWind's fanfictions. She is the princess of Solaris and the founder of the Serenic Sisterhood. She is currently a ghost. Appearance Serena's has peach skin and light blue eyes. Casual In her casual/human form, she has ginger hair and wears a yellow top with two straps from the middle of her chest and wears a brown skirt. She wears also white socks and black shoes. Magical In her magical and true form, her hair is platinum blonde and wears a yellow magical dress with cream pink lips. Personality Serena is the founder and leader of TSS. What can be seen around her is that she is a happy, cheerful, cute, polite and shy girl who wants to solve any peoples problems by helping them out in their everyday lives. However, what can be seen in her true behaviour is an evil, cold, ruthless, bad-tempered and brutal girl who takes pleasure to hurt everyone, mainly humans. She loves seeing Earthlings suffer in a painful and deadly way. History Princess Serenity was born and raised in the kingdom of Solaris. When she was around five years old, her grandmother Gramma Zoah, who was a human from Earth, abused her in a physical and emotional way; such as kicking, slapping, punching, spitting and beating her up if she did something bad or didn't listen to the house's rules. She also never gave her any presents or surprises during her birthdays and other holidays. Serena got fed up by this and told her mother about this but she said that she would never hurt anyone of the family since she's kind-hearted and innocent, but it was probably a lie. Not only grandma abused Serena, she also threatened to circumcise her if she ever was married by an ugly and boring man. Serena got scared by this and got nightmares her entire childhood. A day later, she went out of the castle without somebody noticing it and went out in a dark forest where she was trapped and couldn't find her way out. She then encountered a woman (who was Iris' aunt's mother) who instead helped her chased her away with a sword. When the princess was home again her grandma got so mad and hit her many times with a baseball bat. Serena then tried calling Child Protection Agency (CPA) but she got punched in the head so she died. 5 years after Serena died, she reappeared again as a ghost to seek revenge for her abusive grandmother. She tried going inside the castle to see that all of her family members had died except for her grandmother who dissolved into thin air. Serena was sad but didn't give up since she could know where she was, and maybe she was in the bottom of the hellish prison fortress Krozak. She tried looking for her but got tired and found Isla inside a giant piece of junk, Farawila inside an ancient pyramid and others from everywhere. Several years later when she found her new friends, they decided to create a terrorist group called the Serenic Sisterhood whose goal is to destroy Earth and exterminate all life from the blue planet. Most of their plots were successful, but when the princesses returned to Ephedia their plans keep getting foiled. Trivia * Her name was originally supposed to be called "Sena". * Her full name "Princess Serenity" might be a reference to Usagi Tukino from the Sailor Moon franchise. * It is possible that Serena is bipolar due to her mood swings, spoiled brat personality and shyness. * Her magical crest colour is a yellow sun with rays surrounding it. * She is somewhat similar to LeafyIsHere due to the way they make commentaries and their fanbase. ** Serena's fanbase are called "Celestians" and use the term "Suuuuuuuun", just like how Leafy's fanbase called "Reptilians" use the term "Hisssss". Category:Flower's characters Category:Flower-Verse Category:Solaris Category:Characters Category:Ephedia Category:Ephedians Category:Princesses Category:Females